Revenge of the Aiel
by AhumbleHalofan
Summary: The Aiel may have been beaten for now but, a reckoning is coming. Like the Romans and Artur Hawkwing all great empires must fall.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own nor will I ever claim to own rights to the book series "Wheel of Time"**

**I don't think I ever felt more of a physical blow then when I read about the fall of the Aiel. With the execution of Eddard Stark I can add the fall of the Aiel to the things I would like to see changed in books.**

From the darkness Malidra returned wondering why there was such a bright light shining into eyes. Where was she? Why did her back hurt so furiously?

Then the nights past events returned to Malidra and she shot upwards; the thin lien sheet falling from her nude form. Swiftly with the same speed and power of the Lightmaker weapons pain destroyed all sense of herself and she fell swiftly back onto the softness of her bed.

"Blood and char, girl!" said a voice to Malidra's left. The light was too bright for Malidra to make out any real details. "Be still and when we reach the Raven pass we can find you a chained one." The voice sounded reassuring to Malidra's ears but it had to be from a Lightmaker she had to get away before they destroyed her.

Pain raking her body Malidra tried once again to raise up but a strong hand on her chest forced her back down. "Be still or I'll soon as toss you out and be done with yea," sucking in a breath and muttering under his breath so low Malidra could almost not hear him, "maybe Flern was right."

All Malidra could do was stare into a worn face with twinkling eyes. It was the man from the night before. Realizing this Malidra desperately wanted to get away but her back and innards burned like scorching heat of the desert.

Slowly darkness began to seep into Malidra's vision but not before she heard the twinkling eyed man give a few last words. "The names Kane, girl. We'll see if we can civilize yea." Then Malidra's vision faded once again.

Days turned to weeks and weeks into months and slowly with the passage of the wheel those months too turned into years. With the passage of the years as Malidra healed she learned much of the Lightmakers or the Seanchan as they were called. Slowly the language of the folk was replaced by the tongue of the Seanchan.

Malidra learned much in her time as she lived and traveled with Kane. She saw and understood how the Seanchan made their light. She practiced with the rodlike weapons that she hadn't been able to figure out at first. She was taken to the imperial city on this side of the ocean the place where Caemlyn once stood. There in that place of hard stone marble Malidra's knowledge only grew.

Of all that she learned during her time with Kane what she wanted to know most was about her people. What she learned made her blood boil at their fate and her heart beat with pride at her peoples former strength . Even as she accepted Kane's proposal of Marriage Malidra's hate for the Seanchan never died and when she gave birth to her twins she stole them away and returned to her homeland. There she would build what remained of her people and when they were strong enough the Aiel would have their revenge.

**Please tell if you like what you read. I'll be posting more similarly written little one shots that show the true power of the Aiel. Your words of encouragement help me along.**


	2. Lidea

**I do not claim nor will I ever claim to own parts or part of the book series "Wheel of Time". That belongs to Robert Jordan obviously.**

A young woman crawled on her stomach across rough parched earth. She was Lidea first wise woman of the Remnants. Around her, hidden easily with their brown clothes, were the spear warriors under her command. The men and woman under her were all veterans of a dozen clashes with the Raven Empire; each of them having the heads of a dozen Seanchan soldiers as their trophy's.

As she stared down a narrow valley of hot baked earth she spied the caravan her group had been ordered to ambush. To call it a caravan was to call the dragons mountain a hill; hundreds of Seanchan soldiers with their mounted Grolm and S'redit.

It seemed the increased raiding of the Raven Empires mining operations on this side of the spine had finally gotten a noticeable response. Lidea couldn't help but smile at that thought. During her mothers and grandmothers day killing the occasional merchant and his entire caravan usually didn't warrant much more than increased patrols and a small scouting force sent.

Apparently taking and putting to the spear the Empires single largest gold mining town was something that the Raven Empire couldn't ignore. Lidea could still remember the bright orange and red flames as the entire town went up like the dried dung of her fires. The screams and wails of the dying were music to her and her peoples ears. Those that didn't resist were taken to work for the remainder of their miserable lives in the holds of her people.

A broad grin now spread across Lidea's face as she remembered vividly beheading the towns mayor before their captives. Lidea shook her head slightly dispelling the pleasant memory and she focused intently down the looking glass watching for the tell tell signs of officers. The large feathers on the helmets instantly gave away the rank of each man and it was only a matter of time before she gave the signal and her party of warriors would begin.

Putting down her looking glass Lidea prepared herself to give the signal. However, the caravan wasn't far enough along the canyons walls for her to begin. She knew she had to wait for the caravan to reach the end of the valley before she could finally start. Waiting for those miserable Seanchan bastards to reach that point was a torture beyond bearing and yet Lidea bore like she bore her title of wise woman.

After what seemed an endless eternity the first rank of soldiers reached the end of the valley and Lidea embraced the flowing current of the power. Immediately five pairs of woman on horses shot up in alarm and turned in her direction weaves already forming; each of them far too slow to save themselves or stop her.

Learning at the feet of her mother as she had learned at the feet of her own mother Lidea found she had an incredible talent for working the power. Even her own Grandmother the current leader of her people was stunned at the speed at which she learned.

Lighting rained down from a cloudless blue sky and struck the five chained woman and their holders turning them into smoking useless corpses. With the lighting strike came a hundred lesser cracks of thunder from the valley walls and each of Lidea's people fired their dragons as one taking out officers and soldiers in droves.

Confused and disoriented the lead soldiers at the front of the column turned as one to look back at their slaughtered compatriots. This was the wrong move as a wave of hidden attackers arose like the dead and attacked with their dragon spears.

For a time cracks of thunder, flashes of lightening and the screams of the dying were all that could be heard echoing off the valley rocks. Soon only the oily smoke of burning corpses and the occasional cries for mercy, swiftly silenced, were all that existed in this lonely mountain pass.

Making her away across the field of the dead Lidea headed towards a gathering of her people that surrounded a finely dressed, jabbering obese man. "I am Mattrim the sixteenth. You will be rewarded handsomely for my safe return," the man cried. Lidea couldn't help but shake her head at the man's worthless words. He really shouldn't have said that, Lidea thought. The man had just signed his death warrant with those words. There was only one family in existence that would use that name. On pain of death no other person was allowed to carry such a name.

At Lidea's approach the men and woman made way and Lidea had a direct path to where the fat man sat. Her people's actions drew the attention of the man and he stared intently with arrogant eyes as Lidea approached. When she reached the fat man Lidea knelt so that she was eye level with the man.

"We do not care Mat. We are the Aiel and your life is ours," said Lidea in a deadly whisper. Before the man could even utter a word of question Lidea withdrew a knife as long as her forearm and chopped at the man's neck. The head flew away in a spray of blood that splattered Lidea's unblinking gaze. The fat mans useless corpse now fell backward and Lidea's people simply turned away looking for easy loot to take.

Standing straight once again Lidea turned to the sky filling with the smoke of the dead and knew the opening blow of her war had finally fallen. The revenge of the Aiel she knew had finally started.

Lidea felt like letting tears of joy and merriment loose as the black clouds puffed up into the sky. The past three hundred years, fifty of which she had spent alive, building, preparing, and training what remained of her mighty people was worth it seeing the results.

The thought of such wanton destruction being visited on each and every last Seanchan city, town and village filled Lidea with a perverse pleasure. A scream of laughter bobbled forth from her grinning lips and Lidea knew true joy the likes of which she knew, to her very bones, would never feel again.

**Well tell me what you think please. I know this is short but this is only a series of one shots. Tell me if my action scenes need work I only wrote this in under two hours so I could use a little constructive feedback from you all. Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review! **

**A/N update: I've added in what I thought the appropriate answers to the previous reviews questions. Anything else not answered is simple deductive reasoning. Still thank you for leaving a review. Although….could I hear what exactly you liked?**


End file.
